A data center provider provides closed area network service for convenience for customers who provide service such as housing in the data center. The closed area network service enables to connect to cloud service of the data center provider, cloud service and a data center of other providers, and the like.
In order to reduce service costs, a closed area network is sometimes shared by plural customers who use service. Hereinafter, a network shared by plural customers is referred to as a shared network. As a technique for preventing communication between servers of different customers in a shared network, some patent documents disclose using a VLAN (Virtual Local Area Network).
However, because settings for a VLAN in the closed area network as described above are complicated, it takes a lot of work to completely remove errors in the settings. In other words, there is no technique for preventing occurrence of errors in settings for communication between information processing apparatuses connected to a shared network.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-124162
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-124791